vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cell/@comment-24143052-20141018075630/@comment-151.33.113.75-20141023111309
The fact that DBZ in OBD is downplay much more is a matter of fact and i agree. But the fact that Cell could be a solar system buster is not a hyperbole, there are a lot of reasons. 1. Already Freeza 100% is already capable of destroying easily dwarf stars and maybe the Sun via core buster. In fact Freezer Base Form, has easily destroyed Planet Vegeta, a planet with a gravity 10 times stronger that Earth. Just to compare, Jupiter has a gravitational pull only 2,53 times larger than Earth, but its mass is about 317,83 times that Earth. This means that Planet Vegeta should have as a minimum 3,95 greater mass than Jupiter. This mean that Freezer has destroy a planet with a mass <1000 time the Earth (3,95 * 317,83 = 1.255,43). Using the Power Levels of the Freezer Saga (i.e. those which are still valid), Freeza 100% should be 230.77 times more powerful than its Basic Form. This show that Freezer is Small Star Level+ (1255,43 * 230,77 = 289.715,58). Considering this, and it really possible that Cell can be just Star Level? No, using the powerscale logic, already Mirai Trunks should be at this level to as he easily defeated Mecha Frieza and King Cold, or at least Android 17 and Android 18 should be considered the first star busters in the series. So in summary: Freezer 100% = King Cold < Mirai Trunks SSJ < Android 17=Android 18 < Imperfect Cell (post absorb humans)=Android 16 < Semi-Perfect Cell < Vegeta Ascended SSJ < Perfect Cell=Goku Full Power SSJ < Teen Gohan SSJ2 ≤ Super Perfect Cell. The powerscale is clear, Cell should not be just a star buster. 2. Cell has no valid reason to exaggerate or lie. Him lying would be pointless,he had outclassed all the Z-Fighters, he crushed Gohan's confidence and all the Z-fighters felt helpless,bluffing at that point would be meaningless. Is true that Cell loves to brag, if there is one thing you get from his character it is that he loves to show off how strong, but this not mean that he was lying at this moment, maybe he just wanted to say how became powerful after the Zenkai. Also Cell is a super computer, he knows how big the solar system is and would know how big of an explosion would be required to whipe it out. 3. Dragon Ball fighters can focus their energy into a single point or make it expansive. http://media.animevice.com/uploads/2/27228/483255-dragonball_v17_122.jpg http://media.animevice.com/uploads/0/1226/565185-jlhbb.jpg http://cdn.mangaeden.com/mangasimg/54/54cc64009ae3ca5b0f5d4824c53a33f2536f7d18146cd8a9d61d9b8d.jpg Use the AOE (Area of Effect) to determine how powerful are the KI attacks of Dragon Ball is the stupidest method to analyze this type of verse. Otherwise what would be more powerful? A planet buster from Frieza or a city buster from Vegito? A city buster from Vegito obviously. It is called control and restraint. They can control the trajectory and properties of their ki. They can control the amount of collateral damage an attack causes. Otherwise Why they would be flinging around blast with the capacity to planet bust? It would ruin the entire series if planets were being destroyed left and right. http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/ruler_of_the_under_sky_x/media/222_zps08021d7e.jpg.html http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/ruler_of_the_under_sky_x/media/223_zps25766294.jpg.html http://s1078.photobucket.com/user/ruler_of_the_under_sky_x/media/224_zps2af1514d.jpg.html Another thing, someone said that the Planet Burst of Kid Buu would only be able to destroy 10 Earths, but this line of dialogue appeared only in the Anime and not in the original Manga. http://mangafox.me/manga/dragon_ball/v42/c509/8.html http://mangafox.me/manga/dragon_ball/v42/c509/9.html http://mangafox.me/manga/dragon_ball/v42/c509/10.html http://mangafox.me/manga/dragon_ball/v42/c509/11.html http://mangafox.me/manga/dragon_ball/v42/c509/12.html 4. The statement does not seem at all like a hyperbole. "I’ve gathered enough Chi to destroy the solar system", this not sounds as if he was exaggerating, too accurate what he said to be random. 5. The only reason why AT wrote this statement in the Manga and only to demonstrate how Cell became powerful, without draw or demonstrate any feat, qthis applies particularly when DBZ is a shonen, a series works based on ability/power progression. 6. This statement has never been denied. There are no feats or quotes from other characters that can actually deny what Cell said. So as i said before, there are no valid reasons to say that Cell would not be able to destroy the solar system.